A Day At the Movies
by CuddleMePiccolo
Summary: Gohan is finally alone and goes to see a movie. All goes well... ...until Goten appears!


Gohan sat down. _I'm finally alone. No Mom nagging me to study, no school work, no Goten to bother me every time I try to do something, and no Videl. Just myself. At last I can be alone…_

He took a bite of his popcorn. The movie's opening credits flickered onto the screen. Gohan began to watch, and nothing of interest happened for the first 20 minutes. But then…

A head popped out from behind him. Goten smiled and asked, "what 'cha watching'?"

"Pokémon: Mewtwo Strikes Back," he replied, "wouldn't you know what you were watching? Why are you here anyway?"

Goten jumped down into the empty seat beside Gohan. He cleared his throat a little before saying, "I was just in the house playing when Mom came in and gave me some money. She told me to go see a movie so I would be out of her hair. Whatever that means..."

For a few moments, Goten behaved like an angel. However, he soon became bored and agitated. He looked at the bucket in Gohan's hands, "is that popcorn? Can I have some?"

Gohan looked at him, "sure, but don't eat all of it…"

He was barely able to finish his sentence before it was ripped out of his hands. Goten swallowed it all in a few mouthfuls and licked the bucket clean. It sailed through the air and landed with a thud after being discarded. He tore Gohan's soda away from him and drank it two gulps.

"It's rude to take people's food and drinks," Gohan said.

"Whatever. I'm trying to watch the movie," he dismissed. A minute passed, when he spoke up again. "I'm bored."

Goten got up and started to walk around the theater. He didn't listen to the other patron's complaints as he obstructed their view. He stopped when he reached the projector and stood up on the seat. His spiky black hair stood in the way and made a large cut-out on the screen.

"What's that shape on the screen?" he wondered.

"It's your hair you moron!" someone shouted.

Others yowled and hissed, "you're hair's in the way! Move it! We're trying to watch the movie!"

"Okay," Goten sighed as he ran off towards his seat and once more sat down.

"You have to be more considerate of other people," Gohan said when he got back.

Goten just looked at his feet. He grew bored in the movie because it didn't suit his interests and began to sing to himself. Gradually growing louder, he had to be hushed by an angry Gohan.

"People are trying to watch the movie, Goten!"

"Okay. I'll stop," he sat for 10 seconds, then whined "I'm hungry."

"Does it look like I have anything to eat?" Gohan asked him.

Goten looked around. He noticed gum that was stuck to the bottom of his chair and thought to himself, _Hmm… Free candy! _He took some from the bottom of his seat and was about to eat it. His hand was not a foot from his mouth when Gohan yelled as silently as he could, "Goten! Get that out of your mouth! It's dirty!"

Goten stuck it back under the seat. Hunger gnawed at his stomach, and he sneaked off when Gohan was not looking. He stopped and sat down behind someone, "can I have some of that?" he asked, motioning towards his popcorn.

"No way! I don't even know you!" he shouted, but Goten grabbed half of the bucket anyway.

"Thanks for the popcorn!" Goten said as he ran off. He continued to steal others snacks and sodas as he sprinted through the theater.

Gohan shouted at the top of his lungs, "Goten! Get back here!"

Goten stopped in his tracks and looked at his feet as he silently walked back to his seat. _Now what do I do?_

Gohan began to watch the movie again. _Great, I missed half of it. Thanks a lot Goten. My whole afternoon, ruined… Well, it could be worse. I could be at the movies with Vegeta…_

He looked to his left to see the Briefs family, each sitting in a proper manner and looking at the screen silently and intently. Vegeta wiped a tear from his eye with a hankie. "Ash, you're alive again!" he exclaimed softly to himself.

_I'd rather be at the movies with Vegeta… _Gohan thought as the credits began to roll.

"Wasn't that fun?" Goten said.

"Yeah, I had a great time," he said in a voice, cheerful and false, but secretly he thought to himself, _I'm gonna strangle him when we get home…_


End file.
